tanpa judul
by Hazaki Kimura
Summary: fic ini menceritakan naruto yang sedang bersekolah di Sekolah Tinggi Konoha Gakure dan ini fic pertama ku jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon di complainn ya Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang indah di konoha no sato (konoha gakure) dengan di iringi musik dari kicauan burung-burung yang merdu sampai membuat orang yang mendengarkan serasa di pasar burung. Oke kita lupakan bagian ini karena benar-benar tidak penting.

"tidak! aku kesiangan!" teriak pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto sambil melihat jam di...nding yang tertempel cantik di dinding kamarnya tidak lupa dengan adegan lompat dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi (apakah naruto menggunakan shunshin no jutsu?).

Skip ajalah bagian mandinya nanti jadi rate M

Setelah selesai mandi, dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar dan menuju meja makan untuk menyamber kue dan segelas susu hangat untuk sarapan, setelah itu Naruto pun dengan cepat berlari keluar luar rumah dengan cepat dan sukses meninggalkan orang tuanya dengan kondisi cengo tingkat akar kuadrat karena melihat anak mereka makin hari makin aneh aja kelakuannya.

"waa bisa gawat nich klo di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah sudah terlambat" kata Naruto dengan berlari secepat mungkin berharap bisa tepat waktu sampe di sekolah barunya dengan sesekali melihat jam tangan yang menempel rapi di pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda itu.

"waa sudah jam segini, tidak mungkin tepat waktu" kata Naruto dengan nafas yang sudah di ujung tanduk(?) dan melihat jam tangan tentunya.  
Akhirnya setelah melalui rintangan dan hambatan yang panjang Naruto pun sampai di sekolah tinggi konoha gakure dengan selamat (?). Dengan bermodalkan catatan kecil yang ia dapat dari ayahnya, Narutopun mulai mencari ruang Hatake Kakashi yang nota bene merupakan calon wali kelasnya. Setelah berjalan ke sana kemari akhirnya Naruto sampe juga di ruang guru pengajar yang ada di sekolah tinggi konoha gakure.

"permisi, selamat pagi" kata Naruto seraya membuka pintu ruang guru.  
"selamat pagi juga, kau siapa aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya?" jawab seorang sensei yang rada cantik dengan lembut kepada Naruto dan langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto.  
"aku murid pindahan sensei dari desa uzugakure dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto dengan sopan kepada guru yang berdiri dengan manis di depan Naruto.  
"jadi kamu murid pindahan, siapa nama kamu? Aku Kurenai, panggil saja Kurenai sensei" tanya Kurenai sambil mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang guru.  
"nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, sensei" jawab Naruto yang sudah sukses duduk di sebelah Kurenai.  
"Naruto, nama yang bagus" jawab Kurenai dengan tersenyum yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis.  
"tapi Kakashi belum datang Naruto, klo mau kamu bisa menunggu Kakashi di sini dengan ku karena hari ini aku juga lagi kosong" sambung Kurenai.  
"terima kasih sensei" jawab Naruto dengan rama.

Setelah mengobrol lama antara Naruto dan Kurenai hingga menghabiskan waktu 2 jam pelajaran, tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk dan masuklah laki-laki berambut putih dengan membawa buku yang lumanyan banyak juga.

"selamat pagi" sapa laki-laki tersebut dengan ramah.  
"Kakashi sekarang sudah siang, apa kau tidak bisa membaca waktu, dasar kebiasaan telat" jawab Kurenai dengan malas karena sudah bosan melihat tingkah guru yang satu ini.  
"hehe maaf-maaf tadi aku sedikit tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" kata Kakashi dengan senyum-senyum gak jelas dan tidak mungkin terliha karena memakai topeng anbu (?).  
"ya sudahlah, ini ada yang bertemu dengan mu, dia Uzumaki Naruto murid pindahan dari uzugakure" kata Kurenai sambil menunjuk Naruto dan sekalian bersiap-siap untuk mengisi jam pelajarannya.  
"Naruto sensei tinggal ke kelas dulu ya" sambung Kurenai kepada Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"jadi kamu Naruto ya" tanya Kakashi.  
"iya sensei, saya Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan sopan.  
"klo begitu ayo kita segera ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaranku" ajak Kakashi sambil meletakkan buku-buku yang dia bawa ke atas meja dan berjalan keluar ruangan guru.  
"baik sensei" jawab Naruto sambil membawa tas yang dia letakkan di meja dan berjalan mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang.

"Naruto, tunggu di sini ya nanti kamu masuk setelah sensei panggil" kata Kakashi dan sukses menyuruh Naruto berdiri di depan kelas mirip dia lagi menghukum muridnya klo lupa untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas.  
"baik sensei" jawab Naruto dengan sopan (lagi).

Setelah menyuruh Naruto berdiri Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan mebuka pintu terlebih dulu pa...stinya.

"selamat pagi semua" sapa Kakashi dari balik jeruji (baca pintu) dengan senyum yang tidak bakalan bisa di lihat murid-muridnya (dia kan lagi pake topeng anbu).  
"ini sudah siang sensei!" jawab seluruh penghuni kelas dengan semangat perjuangan (?)

*di luar kelas

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya karena tiba-tiba di serang dengan gelombang ultra sonic (?)

*back to class (wii sok inggris)

"hmm seperti biasaya kalian selalu semangat, itu bagus" kata Kakashi sambil mengacungkan ibu jari yang sukses membuat semua penghuni kelas swedrop.  
"oh ya pagi ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari uzugakure" kata Kakashi.  
"hore ada teman baru" teriak seorang siswa yang diketahui bernama Kiba.  
"merepotkan" jawab Shikamaru sambil tiduran.  
"langsung saja, cowok singgel tunjukan pesonamu (?)" kata Kakashi memberi kode pada Naruto untuk segera masuk kelas.

Berlahan lahan pintu mulai terangkat ke atas dan mulai menunjukkan sosok pria singgel yang akan menemukan pasangan hidup di tempat ini (?). Dengan cepat Lee pun langsung mengeluarkan tape recorder dan mulai memutar musik Mr. Symple dari Super Junior dan efek lampupun mulai berkelap-kelip dan berputar-putar yang bisa membuat para penghuni kelas pusing seketika. Sambutan meriah pun terasa saat penantian avatar muda yang telah hilang bagai dimakan Chouji selama ratusan tahun (baca naruto). Dengan berlahan-lahan Naruto pun melangkah dengan pasti dan berwibawa menuju podium (?). Setelah Naruto sampai pada podium, Lee pun mematikan tape recordernya.

"cowok singgel perkenalkan diri mu" kata Kakashi layaknya mc di acara faforid Kakashi, Take Shinobi Out.  
"nama Naruto Uzumaki, umur 17 tahun" kata Naruto dengan coolnya.  
"wanita-wanita singgel tentukan pilihanmu" kata Kakashi makin menjadi-jadi.

Karena hampir semua penghuni kesal kepada salah satu guru sable itu, Sakura pun berinisiatif untuk melempar meja ke arah Kakashi dan sukses mengenai Kakashi dengan telak (tau sendirikan tenaga sakura seperti apa). Keberhasilan Sakura pun terbayar dengan teriakan sorak-sorai dari semua warga kelas. Lee pun tidak kalah cekatan dari Sakura, dengan cepat Lee langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi dan mulai menghitung sampai dengan hitungan ke sepulu.

"teng teng teng" Kiba memukul dua besi yang entah di dapat dari mana, yang menandakan bahwa pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak Sakura.

Sorak-sorai pun kembali terdengar di semua penjuru kelas dan sukses membuat Naruto shock berat melihat tingkah laku teman-teman barunya yang sungguh luar biasa.

"kamu Naruto kan, perkenalkan namaku Lee" kata Lee sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.  
"salam kenal juga Lee" jawab Naruto sambil membalas jabatan tangan Lee.  
"gue Kiba" jawab Kiba sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan menepuk bahu Naruto.  
"aku Sakura" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"itu Shikamaru (nunjuk makhluk yang asik tidur), trus itu Sasuke (nunjuk orang yang lagi mengasa kusanagi) dan lain-lain" kata Kiba memperkenalkan semua warga kelas kepada Naruto.  
"salam kenal semua" kata Naruto.  
"salam kenal juga Naruto" jawab semua penghuni kelas.

"hei teman-teman Kakashi sensei tidak sadarkan diri, jadi ini artinya?" tanya Kiba kepada warga kelas.  
"JAM KOSONG!" jawab semua warga kelas dengan teriak-teriak penuh kemenangan tentunya.

Gimana nich nasip Naruto di antara orang2 sableng ini

Hampir setengah hari Naruto menghabiskan waktu di sekolah baru bersama teman-teman baru tentunya dengan mengobrol dan lain-lain. Naruto pun mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah laku semua teman-teman yang sangat luar biasa itu. Mereka pun mengisi jam kosong dengan beberapa kegiatan yang cukup positif (baca sableng) ada yang tidur (sudah pasti itu Shikamaru), m...akan kripik kentang (tidak lain itu Chouji), ada yang bermain dengan anjing (siapa lagi klo bukan Kiba) bahkan ada seorang seniman yang melukis dinding kelas dengan begitu hikmat (baca corat-coret), bisa menebakkan siapa siswa kereatif itu dan semua kegiatan positif lainnya (bagi mereka sih positif) sampe dentang lonceng sekolah berkumandang yang menandakan jam istirahat.

"deng...deng...deng..." suara lonceng sekolah yang pastinya memberikan isyarat kepada semua warga sekolah untuk berhamburan ke luar kelas dengan semangat masa muda tidak terkecuali semua teman-teman baru Naruto yang keluar kelas dengan cara yang luar biasa. Bisa di bayangkan ada yang sampe melompat dari jendela, menghancurkan tembok dan lain-lain. Hal itupun sukses membuat Naruto cengo untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Naruto, ke kantin yuk" ajak Lee kepada Naruto dengan semangat masa muda tentunya.  
"tidak, terima kasih Lee untuk hari ini aku ingin di kelas saja" dengan senyum yang amat dipaksa karena dia sadar kalau dia lupa membawa uang jajan hari ini (masih ingatkan kejadian tadi pagi).  
"hmm ok kalau begitu, ku tinggal dulu ya Naruto" jawab Lee dengan semangat masa muda dan berlari keluar kelas dengan semangat masa muda (lagi).

Bagaimana kah nasip Kakashi sensei?  
Dia masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di tempat semula.

"ya, kenapa aku harus lupa membawa uang jajan" kata Naruto dengan sangat frustasi sambil menggigit meja (?).  
"klo begini mendingan aku maen pesbuk aja untuk mengisi waktu luang" sambung Naruto sambil memasukan tangannya ke kantong ajaibnya dan mengambil hp nokia lumia.

Naruto pun mulai mengutak atik hp tersebut karena jujur saja dia belum bisa mengoperasikannya.  
Tapi kesabaran selalu membuahkan hasil saudara-saudara. Dengan usaha dan bermandikan keringat sekaligus darah (?) Naruto pun akhirnya bisa login ke pesbuknya.

Mau tau apa isi dinding pesbuk Naruto?  
So bekicot

*dari layar hp Naruto

Pain Saiyank Konan4Efer  
tanpamu aku galau T.T  
Sasori Juragan Boneka dan 25 orang lainnya menyukai status anda. suka. comentar 25menit yang lalu.

Lufi CalonRaja BajakLaut  
Go To Green Land!  
Chouper Kepingin JadiDokTer dan 10 orang lainnya menyukai status anda. suka. comentar. 30 menit yang lalu.

Ichigo Kurosawa  
kepengen punya naik pangkat jadi komandan batalion 13 *berharap  
Rukia Kuchiki dan 60 orang lainnya menyukai status anda. suka. comentar. 50 menit yang lalu

"buset dah si Pain siang-siang masih aja galau" kata Naruto dan mulai membuat status di pesbuknya.

Naruto SiPawang Kyuby  
uang saku gue ketinggalan di rumah T.T  
beberapa menit yang lalu. suka. comentar

Lufi CalonRaja BajakLaut :  
naruto : butuh duit loe, mendingan ikut gue aja jadi bajak laut.  
hohoho...

Naruto SiPawang Kyuby :  
lufy_ gak deh thanks

Kakuzu Sang DewaUang :  
nar butuh duit loe?  
mau ku pinjami?

Naruto SiPawang Kyuby :  
kakuzu_ mendingan gue gak punya duit dari pada utang sama elo renternir .

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengakiri maen pesbuknya dan mulai keluar kelas untuk jalan-jalan. Mengelilingi semua area sekola tinggi konoha gakure, hingga dia terhenti di taman belakang sekolah karena di hadang sekumpulan preman sekolah dan sempat terlihat oleh salah satu teman kelas Naruto. Dengan cepat cewek itu langsung berlari ke arah kantin untuk meminta tolong pada teman-temannya untuk menolong Naruto.

"hei bocah, aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya" kata salah satu preman sambil menenteng balok kayu.  
"aku siswa pindahan senpai, dan baru masuk hari ini" jawab Naruto dengan santai.  
"kalau begitu kau belum mengenal kami" kata Kyo yang merupakan ketua preman itu sambil memuku Naruto hingga terjatuh.  
"arh..." kata Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah.  
"karena kau murid baru, maka kau harus menyerahkan semua uang jajanmu pada kami karena kami lah penguasa sekolah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan kami" jawab Kyo dengan sombongnya.

*kita ke kantin yuk lihat siapa teman Naruto yang hendak meminta tolong pada teman-temannya untuk menolong Naruto.

"teman-teman gawat Naruto hendak di pukuli oleh Kyo dan teman-temannya" kata seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang sambil berlari ke arah Lee, Kiba, Sakura dan yang lainnya.  
"ada apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba yang mendak memakan soto lamongan yang telah dia pesan.  
"Kiba, itu Naruto hendak di pukuli oleh Kyo dan teman-temannya di taman belakang" jawab Hinata dengan panik.  
"apa Naruto hendak di pukuli siberengsek itu" kata Kiba, Lee, Sakura bersamaan dan sukses membuat semua penghuni kantin terkejut dan berlari berhamburan keluar untuk melihat Kyo menghajar anak baru itu.

"Lee ayo kita tolong Naruto" ajak Kiba dengan semangat.  
"ta tapi Kiba lawannya Kyo" jawab Lee yang ketakutan karena dia tau kalau Kyo itu siswa kelas 3 yang selalu bertindak seenaknya sendiri di sekolah ini dan semua siswa dan guru pun tidak berani karena semua anggota genknya pernah menghajar seorang guru karena menghukumnya.

"aku tidak peduli" kata Kiba lalu lari keluar kantin untuk menolong Naruto.

Akhirnya kabar kalau Naruto hendak di pukuli pun menyebar ke semua penjuru sekolah tidak terkecuali para guru.

"apa Kyo berulah lagi" kata Tsunade selaku kepalap sekolah tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani menghadapi Kyo.

Setelah semua guru dan murid sekolah tinggi konoha gakure berlari ke belakang sekolah, tapi sayang mereka sudah terlambat.

Setelah semua warga sekolah mendengar bahwa Kyo hendak menghajar Naruto yang nota bene seorang siswa baru. Semuanya pun berhamburan ke taman belakang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua dengan apa yang terjadi.

"kyaa!" teriak Hinata lantang karena melihat Kyo dan temannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka yang amat serius.  
"si, siapa yang... melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sakura sambil terkejut dan berkeringan.

Dan hampir semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan mata mereka dan bertanya-tanya siapakah yang menghajar berandalan-berandalan yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu hingga seperti ini.

"Naruto, dia lah yang melakukan semuanya ini" jawab seseorang dengan tenang yang ada di atas gedung sekolah sambil duduk santai mengawasi dari atas.  
"Sasuke, kau kah itu?" tanya Sakura yang tidak begitu jelas melihat sesosok pemuda yang ada di atas atap itu karena terhalang sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.  
"hn... Naruto lah yang melakukannya seorang diri pada hal aku ingin membantunya, tapi apa boleh buat di langsung menghabisi mereka dengan cepat" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Uchiha Sasuke cepat ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa kau bisa berada di atap sekolah!" teriak Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.  
"seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat aku selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk tiduran di atap, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari bawah, karena penasaran aku pun melihat ke bawah" kata Sasuke sambil menjalaskan duduk perkara dan mirip seorang saksi yang hendak di periksa oleh kepolisian.

Flash Back

"hy bocah jadi kau belum mengenal kami" kata Kyo dengan sombong setelah memukul Naruto.  
"bos kami sudah menangkap Shion, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya seorang teman Kyo yang datang sambil menyeret seorang gadis manis yang menggunakan seragam sekolah.  
"hey bocah dia juga murid baru seperti dengan mu tapi dia tidak mau memberikan uangnya untuk kami dan asal kau tau saja aku tidak peduli pada siapun kalau ada yang menentang ku, akan kuhabisi dia" kata Kyo sambil menendan Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah.

"arg..." kata Naruto sambil menahan sakit karena tendangan Kyo.  
"Kyo senpai aku mohon jangan lukai aku, aku tidak punya uang banyak dan ini hanya uang yang di berikan nenek ku untuk membayar sekolah, aku mohon senpai aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi dan nenekku harus berusaha kerja keras hanya untuk menyekolahkan ku" kata Shion sambil menangis karena dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan neneknya, bahkan dia rela kerja paruh waktu untuk tetap bersekolah.

"aku tidak peduli yang penting serahkan semua uangmu" kata Kyo hendak merampas uang yang ada di tas Shion. (ceritanya Shion membawa tas kecil untuk menyimpan uang yang akan di gunakan untuk membayar sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba salah satu teman Kyo yang mengetahui itu dan langsung menangkap Shion dan menyeretnya ke taman belakang).

"hei kau hentikan itu semua" kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari tanah.  
"ini bukan urusanmu bocah" jawab Kyo yang sukses mengambil uang dari Shion.  
"kuperingatkan kepada mu sekali lagi, jangan kau sakiti gadis itu" jawab Naruto dengan munculnya aura pembunuh yang amat luar biasa.  
"banyak omong, Nobunaga, Yukimura cepat habisi bocah itu" perintah Kyo kepada 2 orang temannya.  
"siap" kata Yukimura dan Nobunaga bersamaan dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

Tapi sayang Kyo dan teman-temannya tidak mengenal siapa itu Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto pun menghajar dan mematahkan kedua tangan Yukimura dan Nobunaga setelah itu Naruto pun berlari kearah Kyo dan mulai memukul wajah Kyo hingga Kyo terlempar dan tergeletak di atas tanah. Dengan cepat Kyo langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto tapi sayang gerakan Naruto sangat cepat dan dia dengan sukses menahan tangan Kyo dan Naruto pun mematahkan ke dua tangan Kyo.

"ahh..." teriak Kyo kesakitan sambil terjatuh ke tanah karena merasakan tangannya telah dipatahkan Naruto.  
"hari ini aku hanya mematahkan tanganmu, tapi jika kau tetap melakukan hal seperti ini lagi akan kupastikan kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di kursi roda" ancam Naruto kepada Kyo dan teman-temannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kyo, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Shion.

"hei kamu tidak apa-apa?" sapa Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.  
"iya, aku baik-baik saja terima kasih" jawab Shion sambil menangis.  
"sudah kamu jangan menagis lagi ya" kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Shion dengan sapu tangannya yang sukses membuat Shion blushing.  
"iya, terima kasih" jawab Shion dengan tertunduk malu.  
"sudahlah ayo kita pergi dari sini, bentar lagikan jam istirahat berakhi, oh ya perkenalkan aku Naruto" kata Naruto sambil mengajak Shion berjabat tangan.  
"aku Shion" jawab Shion sambil membalas menjabat tangan Naruto.

Flash Back Off

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Sasuke, akhirnya hampir semua warga sekolah mengetahui tindakan heroik Naruto yang berani menghukum Kyo dan teman-temannya yang sangat meresahkan warga sekolah.

Dengan cepat kabar bahwa Naruto telah mengalahkan para mising nin rank S (Kyo dan kawan) menyebar bagaikan virus H5N1 yang sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi, sontak membuat para penghuni sekolah khususnya kaum cewek membentuk clup yang di beri nama Naruto Fans Clup. Sejak peristiwa itu nama Naruto melesat dengan cepat bagaikan roket.

"maaf ya senpai Shion... aku harus kembali ke kelas dulu karena bentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir" kata Naruto dengan sopan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Shion menuju kelasnya.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, terima kasih" jawab Shion pelan sambil menggenggam sapu tangan pemberian Naruto dan melihat Naruto berlari kearah kelasnya (masih ingatkan adegan romance di chap bawah).

"waa gawat, bisa terlambat nich" kata Naruto dengan nada frustari sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto adalah siswa baru yang belum begitu mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini yang memiliki luas yang amat sangat.

"deng deng deng" suara lonceng STK mulai terdengar yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah berakhir.

"tidak! sudah tidak ada harapan lagi" teriak Naruto yang menandakan dia sedang tersesat, frustasi dan lain-lain.

"tok tok tok" suara seseorang dari balik pintu yang menandakan kalau pintu sedang di ketuk (memang ada yang bilang di tendang).  
"selamat siang semua" sapa salah seorang guru yang telah masuk ke dalam kelas 1-1 (kelasnya Naruto).  
"selamat siang juga Kurenai sensei" jawab semua murid dengan sopan (bisa sopan juga nich para warga kelas ini, masih ingatkan kelakuan warga kelas waktu pelajaran Kakashi).

"lho kenapa Kakashi pingsan di sini?" tanya Kurenai setelah melihat Kakashi tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah meja.  
"itu sensei, tadi Kakashi sensei jatuh waktu mau memasang bola lampu" jawab Kiba dengan polosnya dan ajaibnya Kurenai percaya akan itu.  
"klo begitu, Sai dan Gaara cepat seret Kakashi ke UKS" perintah Kurenai seenak jidad dan sukses membuat para warga kelas tidak percaya kalau guru cantik ini juga sama gilanya dengan mereka.  
"siap sensei" jawab Sai dan Gaara bersamaan lalu mulai menyeret Kakashi.

Kita intip Naruto yuk sedang apa dia.

"ya ampun tempat apa ini!" kata Naruto dengan shock yang amat luar biasa setelah masuk ke ruangan yang penuh dengan senapan, bazoka dan senjata berat lainnya.  
"khek khek khek apa yang kau lakukan disini pirang" tanya seorang yang tersenyum bagaikan iblis.  
"ma...maaf senpai tadi aku tersesat dan tiba-tiba..."

"dor dor dor dor" tiba-tiba senpainya menembak Naruto dengan brutal dan memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"waa ampun senpai" teriak Naruto sambil lari menjahui senpainya yang gila ini.

Naruto pov

sekolah apa ini kenapa semua yang sekolah disini tidak ada yang beres!

Naruto pov off

Naruto tetap berlari sekuat tenaga dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Tapi perjuangan Naruto tidak sia-sia, setelah tersesat hampir 30 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di depan pintu kelasnya. Naruto pun segera mengetuk pintu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu (?) dan mulai masuk kelas.

"maaf sensei tadi saya tersesat di sekolah ini" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala dan berjalan masuk.  
"akhirnya sang avatar sudah datang untuk menyelamatkan kita" kata Kurenai gaje sambil berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan mesra (?).

Melihat adegan ini semua siswa pun merasa iri kepada Naruto karena mendapat pelukan mesra dari guru yang canti seperti Kurenai sensei. Akhirnya setelah insiden pelukan ini Kurenai pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengajarnya dengan hikmat sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

"deng deng deng" bunyi lonceng STK yang menandakan jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

"untuk hari ini sampe di sini dulu dan hati-hati di jalan kalau mau maen ganti baju dulu lalu pamit sama orang tua" kata Kurenai mengakhiri pelajarannya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.  
"terima kasih sensei" jawab semua warga kelas lalu mulai memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Skip aja ya bagian ini karena lagi belum padat ilham ^^v

Setelah keluar komplek sekolah, Naruto dan teman-temannya pun jalan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang sepanjang jalan kenangan (?) hingga Naruto sampe di rumah.

"aku pulang" salam Naruto bersamaan dengan masuk rumah dan lewat pintu tentunya.  
"selamat datang Naruto, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu?" tanya ibu Naruto yang sedang memasak di dapur.  
"menyenangkan, ibu aku mau ke kamar dulu" jawab Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto ayo bangun, sudah pagi" kata Kushinai membangunkan anaknya yang lagi tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan beberapa teknik jitu pastinya (pasti tau teknik seperti apa itu).  
"hn... iya ya aku bangun" jawab Naruto dengan malas sambil menguap plus garuk-garuk kepala.  
"cepat mandi dan segera sarapan" kata Kushina sambil keluar dari kamar Naruto dan men...uju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan.

Bangun tidur kuterus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi ku bantu ibu untuk membersihkan tempat tidurku. Inilah senandung kecil Naruto di pagi hari untuk menemaninya membereskan tempat tidur, menyiapkan buku-buku sekolah lalu mandi.

"Ini hari ke dua ku di sekolah, mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang aneh-aneh lagi seperti hari kemarin" kata Naruto berdiri di depan kaca dan mulai mengenakan baju sekolah tidak lupa mengambil minyak rambut lalu menggunakannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Setelah semuanya selesai Naruto langsung ke luar kamar untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya kemudian berangkat sekolah.

"pagi semua" sapa Naruto kepada teman sekelasnya.  
"pagi juga Naruto" balas sebagian murid karena hampir semua belum datang.

"hei Naruto apa kau sudah memilih exschool (bener gak nich tulisannya) yang akan kau ikuti" tanya Kiba yang duduk di belakang Naruto.  
"belum Kiba, kau sendiri sudah menentukan?" tanya Naruto dan langsung membalik kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kiba.  
"belum sih, tapi aku, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai mau masuk klup sepak bola apa kau juga mau bergabung juga Naruto?" tanya Kiba dan berharap temannya ini mau masuk satu clup dengannya.  
"ok lah, aku masuk clup bola sepertinya seru" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"kyaa..." teriakan hampir semua siswi yang ada di luar kelas yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung melihat dari jendela kelasnya.  
"oh... mereka itu siswa kelas 2 yang cukup populer di kalang siswi-siswi" jawab Kiba seraya melihat para cewek yang tiba-tiba histeris.

Kiba pun mulai menjelaskan mereka kepada Naruto.

"Itu Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, dia merupakan kapten dari clup basket sekolah kita. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa bahkan dia ahli dalam tembakan 3 point" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang cowok keren dengan kerutan di wajah yang sedang nongkrong di atas ring basket (?).

"Akasuna Sasori sepupu dari Sabaku Gaara, dia terkenal karena memiliki wajah baby face dan merupakan ketua clup seni budaya yang bergerak dalam bidang boneka. Semua cewek-cewek pun mengidolakannya karena dia sangat ahli dalam membuat sekaligus memainkan boneka" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang cowok berambut merah yang lagi mainan rumah-rumahan dengan boneka barbinya.

"Hiruma Youichi dia ketua clup american foot ball di sekolah ini dan namanya pun menjadi besar karena berhasil menjuarai Cristmas Ball dengan semua anggota timnya" Kiba menujuk seorang laki-laki tinggi sambil menenteng shotgun. Dengan melihat Hiruma, Naruto pun bergidik ngeri karena kejadian yang baru dia alama kemarin dengan seniornya yang rada gila itu.

"Roberto Honggo, dia pelatih clup sepak bola di sini. Karirnya sangat luar biasa sebagai pemain bola di brazil dia juga mantan pelatih dari senior kita Tsubasa Ozora yang sukses menjadi pemain elit dunia setelah lulus dari sekolah ini" Kiba pun menunjuk seorang lelaki paruh baya yang lagi tiduran di rumput.

"terakhir Ichigo Kurasaki pendiri sekaligus ketua clup horor yang ada di sekolah kita. Dia mengetuai semua siswa yang memiliki hobby yang sama dengan dia yaitu pemburu hantu. Aktifitas clup ini jarang terlihat di siang hari tapi sangat aktif di malam hari. Untuk saat ini belum banyak info yang di ketahui tentang dia dan semua anggota clupnya" Kiba mulai menunjuk siswa yang memiliki rambut seperti Naruto yang lagi mengasa pedang zanpaku.

"tunggu dulu" kata Kiba yang sukses membuat Naruto penasaran.  
"masih ada seorang lagi, seorang siswa yang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, dia adalah Seto Kaiba pemilik sekaligus pendiri dari clup game duelist" Kiba mulai menunjuk seorang pria yang lagi main kartu domino di halaman sekolah bersama Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto di sekolah ini banyak clup-clup hebat yang di bentuk oleh senior-senior kita" kata Lee yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Kiba dan mulai menjelaskan clup apa aja yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Ada clup air skate yang di bentuk oleh Itsuki, lalu clup kendo yang di kelola oleh Kenshi Himura senpai. Dia pengajar sekaligus pendiri clup itu. Bahkan di sekolah kita juga ada boybandnya lho Naruto" kata Lee dengan penuh semangat.

"boyband?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya.  
"iya di sini ada boy band Akatsuki anggotanya 10 orang siswa kelas 2. Lalu Anbu boy band yang dibentuk oleh para guru. Trus Taka, Sasukelah yang membentuk boy band ini.  
"hebat" kata Naruto penuh takjup melihat aktivitas yang ada di sekolah ini.

"hei hei kalian bisa diam tidak, Azuma Sensei bentar lagi masuk" kata Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto, Kiba dan Lee untuk segera memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka.

"deng...deng...deng" bunyi lonceng STK pun kembali berdendang merdu yang menandakan pelajaran sudah mulai.

Jam ini pun di isi oleh Azuma sensei yang merupakan guru bahasa. Pelajaran pun berjalan dengan lancar tanda ada gangguan yang berarti hingga lonceng STK berkumandan yang menandakan jam istirahat.

"Naruto ayo kita ke lapangan bola" ajak Lee dengan penuh semangat.  
"ada apa di lapangan?" tanya Naruto yang tidak begitu paham dengan sifat temannya yang satu ini.  
"bukankah kita sudah memilih clup sepak bola, jadi hari ini pelatih Roberto mulai melakukan tes" jawab Lee yang mulai tidak sabar untuk pergi mengikuti tes.  
"Naruto lebih baik kau ikut kami karena setelah istirahat pelajaran biologi dan Orochimaru senseilah yang mengajar jadi lebih baik kita kabur dari pada berhadapan dengan dia" kata Sasuke dengan datar dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan di ikuti Sai, Gaara dan Kiba.  
"hmm sepertinya Orochimaru itu sangat mengerikan ya sampai-sampai kalian kabur" tanya Naruto yang belum begitu mengenal guru yang satu ini dan mulai mengikuti kawan-kawannya keluar kelas.

"Itachi ku dengar adikmu bergabung dengan clup sepak bola. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat tesnya" ajak seorang teman sebangku Itachi yang ingin melihat junior-juniornya menderita di bawah siksaan pelatih Roberto.  
"tidak perlu aku yakin klo dia bisa lulus tes dari pelatih Roberto yang amat sangat kejam itu Kisame" jawab Itachi dengan santai sambil membuka kembali novelnya dan mulai membaca.

"ahh... klo begitu aku tinggal dulu ke lapangan karena aku mau melihat wajah juniorku yang lucu-lucu itu menderita" kata Kisame lalu berjalan ke luar kelas menuju ke arah lapangan untuk memantau jalannya pertandingan bola (?).

"hei Hinata kita lihat ke lapangan yuk melihat anak-anak menjalani tes masuk dari pelatih Roberto" ajak Ten Ten dan menarik Hinata keluar kelas.  
"i-iya" kata Hinata gugup karena di lapangan ada Naruto yang merupakan pujaan hatinya (cuit cuit).

Akhirnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan menemui pelatih Roberto dan mulai menjalani serangkaian tes yang sangan berat. Mulai dari berlari keliling memutari lapangan sebanyak 50x ditambah lagi melawan senior-seniornya dan di haruskan menang oleh pelatih mereka. Kejadian ini pun hampir di tonton oleh semua teman-teman kelas Naruto dan kawan dan para kakak kelas mereka. Tidak terkecuali Hinata dan Shion yang mendukung dan mendoakan Naruto supaya dapat lolos tes ini dan masuk ke clup sepat bola asuhan Roberto. Dan yang paling penting momen ini dimanfaatkan semua warga kelas 1-1 untuk kabur dari pelajaran Orochimaru sensei.

90 menit pun telah berlalu dan menandakan pertandingan uji coba telah selesai dengan kemenangan di pihak senior-senior mereka (3-5) tapi Roberto cukup puas dengan hasil dari latihan ini dan sudah mengetahui kemampuan para calon anak didiknya nanti.

"Naruto tak kusangka kau hebat juga dalam bermain bola" puji Kiba penuh kagum karena melihat teknik kolaborasinya dengan Sasuke pada hal mereka baru bertemu.  
"ha ha ha aku tidak sehebat itu kok Sasuke jauh lebih hebat dia bisa melakukan 2x heat trick" kata Naruto sekalian memuji temannya.  
"tidak aku tidak sehebat itu klo tanpa batuan kalian. Kiba dan Lee juga sangat hebat di bagian tengah bahkan Lee dan Kiba berhasil berkali kali menggagalkan serangan dari senior-senior kita jangan lupakan Gaara dia berhasil berkali-kali menjaga gawang kita trus Sai juga sangat ahli dalam teknik dreble dan semua teman-temannya lainnya juga hebat" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang melempar pujian kepada Lee, Kiba, Sai, Gaara dan semua anggota tim lainnya. Pada intinya mereka semua saling melempar pujian.

"sepertinya mereka hebat juga pelatih walaupun masih kelas 1 dan belum saling mengenal mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan bisa mencuri 3 gol dari kami" kata seorang kapten kesebelasan yang melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan duduk istirahat sambil bercanda satu sama lain.  
"kau benar Kabuto mereka sangat luar biasa mungkin akan menjadi pemain yang lebih hebat dari pada kalian" kata Roberto penuh bangga dan harap kepada sekumpulan orang di depannya.

"Naruto ini untukmu" tiba-tiba Shion datang dan memberikan sebotol air minum kepada Naruto.  
"terima kasih Shion senpai" balas Naruto dengan senyum khasnya dan menerima minuman pemberian dari Shion.

Adegan ini pun sukses membuat semua orang yang ada menyoraki Naruto dan Shion yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto dan Shion memerah bahkan para seniornya pun ikut menggoda Naruto. Klo Shion sudah lari karena sudah tidak kuat atas godaan yang ada (?).

"Hinata kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Tenten yang merasa melihat Hinata menangis.  
"tidak apa-apa tadi mata ku kemasukan debu jadi sedikit berair" kata Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya dan berdiri dan mulai mengajak Tenten pulang karena sudah sore.

Setelah istirahat Roberto pun memperbolehkan semuanya untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang Naruto sempat melihat bangku penoton yang tadi di tempati Hinata sudah kosong.

Naruto pov

Hinata sudah pulang pada hal hari ini aku mau mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi tak apalah ini kan sudah sore pasti Hinata sudah harus pulang.

Naruto pov end

Naruto pun akhirnya pulang setelah seharian bersekolah dan berlatih bola tapi sayang pada hal hari ini Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata pulang bersama dengan dia dan mentraktirnya makan ice cream karena keberhasilannya telah di terima di clup sepak bola.

Tbc


End file.
